List of Minor Characters
This is a list of minor characters appearing in the films made by WingNut Films. Battletruck Bad Taste Meet the Feebles Braindead Heavenly Creatures Forgotten Silver Jack Brown Genius The Frighteners Credited Minor Characters Baby in Bouncer.jpg|Billy Jackson as Baby in Bouncer Uncredited Minor Characters Funeral Photographer.jpg|Grant Aldridge as Funeral Photographer Passerby (Director's Cut).jpg|Fran Walsh as Passerby (Director's Cut) The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King King Kong Credited Minor Characters Studio Assistant.jpg|Lee Donoghue as Studio Assistant Young Assistant.jpg|Tom Hobbs as Young Assistant Fruit Vendor.jpg|Tiriel Mora as Fruit Vendor Venture Crew 1.jpg|Jed Brophy as Venture Crew Venture Crew 2.jpg|Frank Edwards as Venture Crew Venture Crew 3.jpg|Michael Lawrence as Venture Crew Venture Crew 4.jpg|Crawford Thomson as Venture Crew Venture Crew 5.jpg|Richard Kavanagh as Venture Crew Venture Crew 6.jpg|Stephen Hall as Venture Crew Venture Crew 7.jpg|Will Wallace as Venture Crew Venture Crew 8.jpg|Joe Falou as Venture Crew Venture Crew 9.jpg|Tim Wong as Venture Crew Venture Crew 10.jpg|Steve Reinsfield as Venture Crew Venture Crew 11.jpg|John Wraight as Venture Crew Venture Crew 12.jpg|Matthew Chamberlain as Venture Crew Venture Crew 13 (Radio Operator).jpg|Lee Hartley as Venture Crew (Radio Operator) Venture Crew 14.jpg|Troy O'Kane as Venture Crew Venture Crew 15.jpg|Louis Sutherland as Venture Crew Venture Crew 16.jpg|Jason Whyte as Venture Crew Venture Crew 17.jpg|Toa Waaka as Venture Crew Venture Crew 18.jpg|John Clarke as Venture Crew Venture Crew 19 (Helmsman).jpg|Ray Woolf as Venture Crew (Helmsman) Venture Crew 20.jpg|David Dengelo as Venture Crew Venture Crew 21.jpg|Greg Smith as Venture Crew Venture Crew 22.jpg|Chris Bailey as Venture Crew Venture Crew 23.jpg|Peter McKenzie as Venture Crew Venture Crew 24.jpg|Peter Ford as Venture Crew Venture Crew 25.jpg|Tamihana Nuku as Venture Crew Venture Crew 26.jpg|Todd Rippon as Venture Crew Venture Crew 27 (Crewman).jpg|Eddie Campbell as Venture Crew (Crewman) Venture Crew 28.jpg|Roussel Dubois as Venture Crew NY Child 1.jpg|Billy Jackson as NY Child NY Child 2.jpg|Katie Jackson as NY Child Hooverville Mother.jpg|Tania Rodger as Hooverville Mother Hooverville Child.jpg|Samuel Taylor as Hooverville Child Vaudeville Act 1.jpg|Hilton Denis as Vaudeville Act Vaudeville Act 2.jpg|Geoff Dunstan as Vaudeville Act Vaudeville Act 3.jpg|Daniel Tusia as Vaudeville Act Vaudeville Act 4.jpg|Paul Wilson as Vaudeville Act Vaudeville Act 5.jpg|Shannon Wilson as Vaudeville Act Vaudeville Act 6.jpg|Jesse Rasmussen as Vaudeville Act Vaudeville Act 7.jpg|Sosina Wogayehu as Vaudeville Act Vaudeville Act 8.jpg|Peter Corrigan as Vaudeville Act Vaudeville Act 9.jpg|Colin Bogaars as Vaudeville Act Vaudeville Act 10.jpg|Susan Eastwood as Vaudeville Act Vaudeville Act 11.jpg|Caron Dallas as Vaudeville Act Vaudeville Act 12.jpg|Darryl John as Vaudeville Act Vaudeville Act 13.jpg|Felicia O'Brien as Vaudeville Act Laughing Man.jpg|Phil Grieve as Laughing Man Burlesque Dancer 1.jpg|Belindalee Hope as Burlesque Dancer Burlesque Dancer 2.jpg|Crushanin Dixon-McIvor as Burlesque Dancer Burlesque Dancer 3.jpg|Jodie Taylor as Burlesque Dancer Skull Island Pole Vaulterer.jpg|Terence Griffiths as Skull Island Pole Vaulterer Theatre Actor 1.jpg|Luanne Gordon as Theatre Actor Theatre Actor 2.jpg|Lorraine Ashbourne as Theatre Actor Theatre Actor 3.jpg|Edwin Wright as Theatre Actor Theatre Actor 4.jpg|Glen Drake as Theatre Actor Hotel Clerk.jpg|Tim Gordon as Hotel Clerk Woman at Broadway Show.jpg|Julia Walshaw as Woman at Broadway Show Audience Member.jpg|Ross Duncan as Audience Member Cab Driver.jpg|Stephen A. Buckley as Cab Driver Pressman 1.jpg|Geoff Timblick as Pressman Pressman 2.jpg|Geoff Allen as Pressman Chorus Line Tap Dancer.jpg|Lee McDonald as Chorus Line Tap Dancer Trampled Theatre Goer.jpg|Matthew Dravitski as Trampled Theatre Goer Army Commander.jpg|Stig Eldred as Army Commander NY Policeman.jpg|John Dybvig as NY Policeman NY Bystander 1.jpg|Bob Burns as NY Bystander NY Bystander 2.jpg|Kathy Burns as NY Bystander NY Bystander 3.jpg|Joe Gerter as NY Bystander NY Bystander 4.jpg|Jennifer Gerter as NY Bystander Pilot 1.jpg|Rick Baker as Pilot Pilot 2.jpg|Jim Dietz as Pilot Pilot 3.jpg|Randall William Cook as Pilot Pilot 4.jpg|Gene De Marco as Pilot Gunner 1.jpg|Peter Jackson as Gunner Gunner 2.jpg|Rick Porras as Gunner Gunner 3.jpg|Frank Darabont as Gunner Gunner 4.jpg|Hamish Bruce as Gunner Old Security Guard.jpg|Chic Littlewood as Old Security Guard NY Police Chief.jpg|Lawrence Jarden as NY Police Chief Photographer.jpg|Matt Wilson as Photographer Photographer 1.jpg|Jim McLarty as Photographer Photographer 2.jpg|Latham Gaines as Photographer Uncredited Minor Characters Stage Manager.jpg|Ken Blackburn as Stage Manager Cafe Guy.jpg|Peter Doile as Cafe Guy Bootlegger 2.jpg|Greg Ellis as Bootlegger Bootlegger 1.jpg|Kenny King as Bootlegger Sleeping Man in Vaudeville Theater.jpg|Carlton McRae as Vaudeville Patron Girl Grabbed by Kong Outside Theater 1.jpg|Michaela Morgan as Girl Grabbed by Kong Outside Theater #1 Orchestra Pit Conductor.jpg|Howard Shore as Orchestra Pit Conductor Passenger in Rail Car.jpg|Eric Vespe as Passenger in Rail Car Photographer on Kong's Body 2.jpg|Pierre Vinet as News Photographer Girl Grabbed by Kong Outside Theater 2.jpg|Unknown Extra as Girl Grabbed by Kong Outside Theater #2 Girl Grabbed by Kong Outside Theater 3.jpg|Unknown Extra as Girl Grabbed by Kong Outside Theater #3 Ladder Man 1.jpg|Unknown Extra as Ladder Man #1 Ladder Man 2.jpg|Unknown Extra as Ladder Man #2 Photographer on Kong's Body 1.jpg|Unknown Extra as Photographer on Kong's Body #1 Sergeant in Truck (Deluxe Extended Edition).jpg|Unknown Extra as Sergeant in Truck (Deluxe Extended Edition) Soldier in Truck 1 (Deluxe Extended Edition).jpg|Unknown Extra as Soldier in Truck #1 (Deluxe Extended Edition) Soldier in Truck 2 (Deluxe Extended Edition).jpg|Unknown Extra as Soldier in Truck #2 (Deluxe Extended Edition) Soldier in Truck 3 (Deluxe Extended Edition).jpg|Unknown Extra as Soldier in Truck #3 (Deluxe Extended Edition) Soldier in Truck 4 (Deluxe Extended Edition).jpg|Unknown Extra as Soldier in Truck #4 (Deluxe Extended Edition) Soldier in Truck 5 (Deluxe Extended Edition).jpg|Unknown Extra as Soldier in Truck #5 (Deluxe Extended Edition) Soldier in Truck 6 (Deluxe Extended Edition).jpg|Unknown Extra as Soldier in Truck #6 (Deluxe Extended Edition) Soldier in Truck 7 (Deluxe Extended Edition).jpg|Unknown Extra as Soldier in Truck #7 (Deluxe Extended Edition) Soldier in Truck 8 (Deluxe Extended Edition).jpg|Unknown Extra as Soldier in Truck #8 (Deluxe Extended Edition) Soldier in Truck 9 (Deluxe Extended Edition).jpg|Unknown Extra as Soldier in Truck #9 (Deluxe Extended Edition) Soldier in Truck 10 (Deluxe Extended Edition).jpg|Unknown Extra as Soldier in Truck #10 (Deluxe Extended Edition) Soldier Posing for Photo 1.jpg|Unknown Extra as Soldier Posing for Photo 1 Soldier Posing for Photo 2.jpg|Unknown Extra as Soldier Posing for Photo 2 Soldier Posing for Photo 3.jpg|Unknown Extra as Soldier Posing for Photo 3 Vaudeville Act 14 (Deleted Scene).jpg|Unknown Extra as Vaudeville Act (Deleted Scene) District 9 The Lovely Bones The Adventures of Tintin West of Memphis The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug The Hobbit: The Battle of the Five Armies Mortal Engines Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Females Category:Battletruck Characters Category:Bad Taste Characters Category:Meet the Feebles Characters Category:Braindead Characters Category:Heavenly Creatures Characters Category:Forgotten Silver Characters Category:Jack Brown Genius Characters Category:The Frighteners Characters Category:The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring Characters Category:The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers Characters Category:The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King Characters Category:King Kong Characters Category:District 9 Characters Category:The Lovely Bones Characters Category:The Adventures of Tintin Characters Category:West of Memphis Characters Category:The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey Characters Category:The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug Characters Category:The Hobbit: The Battle of the Armies Characters Category:Mortal Engines Characters Category:Unnamed Characters Category:Deceased